A singer under spotlight
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: I loved him, hell i still do. but after finding him in bed with chloe and just feeling my heart just shatter. i ran out before anything could be said or done. now here i am a making clothes for my cousin band that im semi part of. still ignoring his calls, watching him show up to every show hoping to see me. chloe had only wanted his money, we didnt know that until we found out.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the mic in front of me, i sighed.

"You got this Mari" my cousin said with a smile

I glanced at her Nari her 'cover name' Hel was the lead singer of a band NOVA it stands for Never Open Vital Arms. I am Marinette, they call me Ladybug. Not only because of my kwami but so fans can't find us in our real life, my cousin is a guardian holder it's strange that her miraculous is a tongue piercing. Her kwami is called Sol(1), it gives her two things to one let her wield fire and two music as a weapon. I looked at both Tikki and Sol sitting on her shoulders. I took a deep breath i knew why i was here, my now Ex- boyfriend Adrian was caught by not only by me but Nino and Alya in my bed with Chloe. I ran out of there so fast and called my cousin and her and the band picked me up and drove us to the studio. I took a deep breath saw everyone ready with their instruments.  
I nodded my head letting them know i was ready.

Going along with the music i was ready

I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind

She crept into your life, life

And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah

Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay

Still got my dignity, ay

No one'll love you like me, ay

I started jamming along to the song little did i know i was being filmed but thankfully what was being filmed was just my voice, but video wise would be sent to my family.

She's prettier than I'll ever be

Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah

But there's one thing I gotta say

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

I can fuck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you

I looked around and saw the band having fun with the song and i smiled

My way, remember screaming my name, ame

'Cause I can sex your brain, ain

But she don't do it that way, ay, no

Thats right i gave him EVERYTHING every damn part of me, i don't know what she had that i didn't it just pissed me off. I saw everyone jamming out so i kept going, i know i wouldn't be leaving here until i got this out of my system.

'Cause she's prettier than I'll ever be

Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah

But there's one thing I gotta say

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

I can fuck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better

He lost something good and i hope she sends everyone these songs so they know what they did.

I know she's perfect and worth it,

I bet she's beautiful

But can she love you and touch you until you go oh

You keep on tryin' to hide it

But we both know, oh

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

I took a deep breath and danced about while everyone jammed out and there was a music break, i saw my cousin smile. I knew she had to 'live streaming' a black screen or a picture slideshow with just singing. People know what she sounds like talking but no one knows me and we're trying to keep it that way.

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

I can fuck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

I hope he's watching this. With one last deep breath im gonna finish this.

I know she's perfect and worth it,

I bet she's beautiful

But can she love you and touch you until you go oh

You keep on tryin' to hide it

But we both know, oh

I hope she gives him hell.

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

Betta, betta, betta, betta

But I can fuck you betta

Betta, betta, betta, betta

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

I can fuck you betta, baby!

As the song ended i saw Nari mute my side of the mic to speak to me.

"Duet time?" she asked  
"Sure, you can pick the song" i said with a smirk

"Alright" she muted her end to.  
"You both remember how to do this right?" she looked at both the kwami

They nodded

I watched her walk into the room.

We both nodded and started to singing

Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade

Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One is for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

We looked at eachother and i took over.

Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs  
Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, the right time  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, bye bye

I watched her take over. Watching her sing is something that everyone loves. People just fall into a trance watching her.

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye  
Yeah yeah

Singing together we finished the song.

It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, bye bye

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

As soon as we finished she smiled at me and rubbed my head, heading into the other room she turned off everything.

"Feel better dear?" she asked as i walked into the room and Tikki flew onto my shoulder and hugged my face  
"Yeah for the most part, i think i'm just gonna head home unless you need help with setting up everything for tonight." i said with a chuckle i saw her give me a confused look.  
"You know where your fans get to see what you all look like for once" i said  
"Oh… OH! Yeah that's not gonna be until you're ready." she looked at me  
"What do you mean?" confused i might know what she's talking about  
"You are part of this band in a way it would only be right if you were ready with us" she said with a smile.  
"Then i'll tell you when i'm ready" i smiled back to her  
"But you can help us set up if you dont want to head back to our place cause we're gonna have to send for your stuff." she said with a sigh and remembered todays events

-flashback-

*phone rings*

I looked down at my phone and sighed.  
"Will his ass not stop!?" Nari screamed  
"Apparently not.." said Vinnerix  
"Okay either we pick it up or we silence the fucking thing" she said that was the 20th time its rang,  
*beep, beep* and the 40th text message  
"Now what is he saying…" they all asked so i read the message out loud  
A: Look Mari, i'm sorry please pick up and tell me where you are so we can talk about this  
I heard loud laughter to my left and hug on my right.  
"If his ass was sorry he wouldn't of done it in the first fucking place" i heard xriku say i looked to my right to see his girlfriend nodding.

-end of flashback-

We knew he was gonna be sitting there waiting for her to walk through that door.  
"We could always send the guys over with Alya and Nino" she said  
"Can we do it before the concert please?" i asked i didn't want to have to keep dealing with this shit much longer  
"Alright hand me your phone i'll call Alya and Nino" she said with her hand out incase they were with him  
I handed her the phone and watched her dile Alya's phone number and called Nino's as well, she put it on speaker and let it ring.

~phone call~

"Hello Mari?" i heard Alya say  
"Nope Nari you both aren't with adrian are you?" Nari asked  
"OH! Hello, how are you? What do you need?" Nino asked  
"No we aren't with Adrian. He tried to use our phones to get Marinette, and we left" Alya said  
"Well i'm sending her over with the guys Alya you help her pack as much stuff as she can while Nino and the guys keep him away from her, i'll be getting her stuff into the car as fast as i can. But note if he says or TRIES anything you both have the right to shut him down." Nari finished and claced at me and i nodded  
"When do you need us there" they asked at the same time  
"Can you both be there in 20?"  
"Yes ma'am" they said as if saluting  
"See you soon then." she ended the call  
~call ended~  
We were all in the car about 5 mins later  
"We all know the plan right?" Nari said  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Anna(2)  
"When we get there call Tom and Sabine and tell them everything and bring whatever she packs out to me." she looked at the road while driving  
"Gotcha" she said

-15mins later-  
I looked from my old home to my cousin who was turned around looking at me from the driver's seat.  
"Are you ready hun?"she asked  
"Am i ever?" i replied and opened the door  
I took a deep breath and saw Alya and Nino, i walked up to them and hugged Alya and fist bumped Nino.  
"Alright let's get this over with." i said and handed Nino the key  
I looked behind and saw everyone ready. Nari was leaning on her car, Vinnerix and Xriku getting ready for the worst Anna getting ready to help me with my stuff. That and she was on the phone with my parents, i took a deep breath as we followed Nino down the hall. We stopped when we heard shouting coming from inside my old apartment.  
It was Adrian and Chloe, shouting about something. At Least let's hope it was fighting and not something else.  
I watched Nino put the key in the door and open it we all stepped inside quietly and slowly, we looked around and didn't see either of them but the bedroom door shut so i made my way over to my old bedroom door, taking a deep breath and opening the door. I saw chloe semi naked and saw Adrian walking out of the shower half naked. Sighing i knew what had happen, i watched them both look at me in shock but i ignored it and started opening the closest and started gathering my clothes. As soon as i did that Alya walked in with a suitcase and boxes while Nino and the other got Adrian and Chloe out of the room, i walked over to the bedroom window opened it looked at Nari speaking to my parents.  
"Ay are you ready for the boxes and stuff?" i yelled down and saw her nod while seeing my parents walk up the stairs.  
Me and Anna started putting boxes in the living room so my mom and dad could start taking them to the cars.  
"What are you doing? Why are you taking your stuff!?" i heard Adrian say but i just kept ignoring him.  
As soon as i turned my back what i heard next was something i never saw coming something the broke my heart more then finding him in bed with her.  
"You heard my fiancee what are you doing." chloe said  
I felt something snap, something break. I don't know what it was but the room fell silent you could hear a pin drop. I walked over to her grab her by her hair pulled her close to my face and clearly said "Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, i refuse i refuse" i dropped her on the ground and turned around.

TBC  
If you guys want me to continue this i can, just R&R  
This was my first ever time writing on this show and my god i fell in love with it, i wish they'd add more to Netflix.  
Please note i don't own anything but the oc's


	2. Chapter 2 (filler)

Hey all this just a little filler to hold you all over while I finish the next chapter ;) (i'll post the songs name so not a bunch of songs will take up all of this story)

After I stormed out, I went to the park and sat down. I looked at the sky and knew that whatever happened from here on out would be for the best, out the corner of my eye I saw Nari sit next to me. We stayed silent until I was ready to talk, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know your pain all too well…" she looked down

"I've been down your road before once too many times. I wanted to be with someone who always looked the other way, after years of being alone I ended up with someone who was verbally abusive."she looked at the sky

"he was always bring up my past sex life every time we got into a fight, he'd basically call me a whore and stuff. It was more so before we met when I slept with someone else, he then lied to me about going out with a friend to go and try and have sex with another girl. After that all my walls went up and I pushed him away." she let out a breath

"but I refuse to let that happen to you. Honestly it's easy to get up and move on, but it's harder to let someone in." she put an arm around me and we stayed silent.

After a while I felt her move and look at the time.

"they should be done setting up by now." she looked over at me.

"we can always do a face reveal tonight"

"If we do that people might try to find us"

"they don't know our real names though, unless the figure it out. So friends might know who you are, But the random people won't." she lightly nudged me.

I took a deep breath "Alright let's do it."

We both stood from the bench and made our way over to where the stage would be in the park. We saw the black curtain and made our way to the back of the stage, we went into her trailer to start getting ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror I was in a black and dark pink skirt, a tank top and black tights, I saw her drap a black with a pink splatter designs cape around my shoulders and put up the hood.

I looked at her and anna, anna was in a black and orange striped dress with a sunburst cape on.

Nari was in a black tank top, ripped jeans, and dark purple hightops, her cape was so dark that when it moved in the light it gave a bluish purple tint to it.

We walked out of the trailer and got with the guys Alya and Nino were ready with Alya wearing a cape that matched her hair and Nino in a green cape.

I looked at Vinnerix and Xriku, Vinnerix was in a navy blue cape while Xriku was in a white one.

With all our hoods up the lights came up one by one but mine, I watched from the side as Nari walked up to the mix.

"Tonight is a very special night you know." She said with a smirk.

"It's the night everyone has been waiting for, for years" I watched Anna say with her guitar.

"But you will only see it when a special guest decides to join us." Xriku said on bass  
"So let's being" vinnerix said on drums  
"This song is to our special guest" i watched them all give a sad smirk

Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free—

I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free

This was such a dark song but enjoyable for the most part, i thought with a smile.

And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?

Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see I will never understand

If I find a way to change, if I step into the light

Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white

I watched the crowd dance to this song

Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free—

I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free

And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step

Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back

'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black

I knew who the song was aimed at i gave a sad smile while they played another song

-songs-

Two black cadillacs  
I can fuck you betta  
Discord

Fuck away the pain

I heard the music change i knew what time it was now i took a deep breath and someone handed me a mic.

Nari:  
I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

I took a deep breath and joined her

Both:

Two weeks and we had caught on fire

She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

Me:

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

I watched the crowd and saw them look at me with wide eyes from what i said to her before i stormed out on them earlier.

Both:  
Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

We smiled at eachother with a smile, she put her hand on my head and leaned down if i wanted to do a song on my own. So i nodded we have 2 more songs to do and the final song the final song im gonna sing will be our reveal. I sighed i knew that only our friends and family would know who we were, the fans only our stage names.

Come at me

And you'll see

I'm more than meets the eye

You think that

You'll break me

I watched everything and everyone dancing, screaming, having fun. Things i wished i was able to do with him, we were planning on telling him i was apart of this band, and that we were going on tour and to bring him with us. And be apart of everything, but noooo his ass just had to be fucking chloe.

You're gonna find in time

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July

Sending out your army but you still can't win

Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why

everyone:

I burn!

me:

Can't hold me now

You're nothin'

Everyone:

I burn!

Me:

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down

Reign supreme?

In your dreams

You'll never make me bow

Kick my ass?

I'm world-class

And super sayian now

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish

Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor

Bringin' out your rockets, well shoot 'em up, baby

High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar

Everyone:

I burn!

Me:

Can't hold me now

You're nothin'

Everyone:

I burn!

Me:

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down

It doesn't have to be this way

Let's kiss and make up and you'll learn

You can fight your life away

I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn

Xriku started up and i turned to him as he smile and started going

Hotter than the sun

Feel my fire

Pyromaniac, my desire

Thought that you could see the truth

'Til I just burned down the booth

Human Torch can't fuck with me

Johnny Blaze: Suspect B

Strike 'em quick, lightning fast

Melt them bitches down to ash

Gasoline, Kerosene

Strike the match, ignite the scene

Shit will never be the same

Feel the fury of my flame

Beg for mercy: It won't help

Embrace the ending you were dealt

Seems you fucks will never learn

Now sit back and watch me burn

Everyone started singing with me now:

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You're nothin'

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You're nothin'

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down

We ended the song with are fits in the air and the stage going black, a screen was moved out onto the stage and i got behind it taking my cape off. I readied myself for the reveal, i saw Alya and Nino ready themselves as well. Nari and the others gave a nod and Nari walked off the stage to get ready for this. I took a deep breath as the music started. Kind of ironic that this song is called secret. I giggled to myself well here we go.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

I looked at Nari with the hood down walking out onto the stage with a mic singing the next part with a smile on her face. All you heard were gasps when they saw her on stage.

Why do you smile

Like you have told a secret

Now you're telling lies

'Cause you're the one to keep it

But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds

Do we tell?

They burn in our brains

Become a living hell

'Cause everyone tells

Everyone tells?

We looked at each other and started singing together as everyone started removing their hoods.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

I walked out from behind the screen and the crowd was silent as i sang.

Look into my eyes

Now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotized

By secrets that you're keeping?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

She joined me on this as the crowd started cheering again. She put her hand on the side of my face with a smile and looked out to the crowd.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

We giggled at this part, we did this to just confused people  
Me: Alison?

Nari: Yes, Katherine.

Me: I have something I want to tell you, but

You have to promise to never tell anyone.

Nari: I promise

Me: Do you swear on your life?

Nari: I swear on my life

I started singing again. But with a smile, i was still depressed inside but eh what are you gonna do?

You swore you'd never tell?

You swore you'd never tell?

You swore you'd never tell?

You swore you'd never tell?

Me, Nari and Anna started singing together.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead?

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is Dead

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is Dead

Everything just went dead silent after that, a spot light came on and Nari thanked everyone for coming and hopped to see them again. When we started tour again.

As we were walking out we heard our names called we turned to see adrian running up to us. More so to probably ask us questions. But before we could we heard screams to our left and us getting yelled at to get on the bus. We saw the crowd and ran to the bus and loaded onto it. The bus speed off and took us out of there, leaving behind and adrian who wanted answers and my own questions to never be answered as to why he did what he did.

Little did i know that'd we'd met again.

RL has been busy sorry


	3. Chapter 3

nd so that is how my story starts, after saying what I did to Chloe. I turned and walked out never again to see or hear them. I finished school and started going on tour with NOVA, I started making them clothing and thus having my own clothing line. Every time we do a show I see him in the crowed with Alya, Nino was our tech guy so him and Alya always came with. They also married like 3 years ago it's been 5 years since I left him, I left the place I had once called home. Today was a strange day nothing seemed to work. Nino was trying to figure out was wrong why nothing was working Alya was trying to help, all of us were we had everything i even hooked my phone up to see if the speakers worked and they did. We just couldn't figure out the cause of it all. We looked at the time and noticed it was almost 5, thankfully there was no show tonight so we'd try again tomorrow.

On the way back to the hotel we were staying at we decided to go to a club that Nino decided to do at when there wasn't a show (he just couldn't stay away). So we went to our rooms at get ready, I was in a red and black spotted dress, Nari was In a black almost purple tint to the dress, we saw Alya in an almost knee length reddish type dress. The guys were in casual clothes, we headed out to our car Nari got in the driver's seat while the rest of us piled into the car.

"so any idea why nothing was working?" I asked

"maybe it's an akuma" Nari said

"if it was it wouldn't be messing with the stuff like that don't you think?" Nino said

After Nino said that a thought popped in my head.

"Hey Alya"

"yeah?"

"Do you have phone service?" I asked turning to her

I watched as she pulled out her phone.

"that's strange I had service earlier" she said looking for phone towers. We didn't notice anything neither did our kwamis, we were finding this strange we had no phone signal the equipment wasn't working. We wondered what was going to be next, what was causing all of this what was it that was.

We pulled up to the club and there was no music playing Nino got out and asked what was happening he walked over to the passenger side window and told us that the same thing that was happening to us was happening here. Nari looked back at me and I knew what to do we told alya to go with Nino and everyone else to go some place safe.

Nari and I went to the side of the building.

"there's no way this is an akuma." she said keeping an eye out in case someone came by.

"then what the hell is it?"

She sighed "I think someone is planning an attack."

"So this person is wanting everyone together to do an attack?" i asked, I have a feeling I know what she's talking about but I'm still confused.

"yes they want everyone to gather at like city hall or some shit and then do something. What they are planning I don't know, but I think we need to contact city hall." she said then I got an idea.

"Hey tikki, sol I have a mission for you both." I saw them float in front of me while Nari hid them from view.

"do you think you'll both be able to look into something for us?"

"sure what is it you need?" Tikki asked with a smile

"under city hall should be where the power for the city should be. If Nari is correct on this, then they work at city hall. See what's going on there." I finished

"Okie dokie" they both said and took off.

As we were standing there talking about what to do and when out of nowhere there was an explosion. We had both ducked our heads out of instinct, turning around we see people screaming and running.

"or they could make an akuma" Nari says glancing around the corner.

"we need to get to city hall" I said and looked around.

"that we do." she said

We looked at each other and ran into the crowd with a huge roar and a louder explosion behind us.

TBC

R&R

Yeah this took a while I got sick for a whole week, and now I'm going on a small vaca. I'll be updating when I can and using ideas from the reviews!

See you all next time. :) 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone o/, lifes been kinda busy and its my birthday and well i feel kind of depressed so imma wright and post

Lets begin

The screaming and the yelling, the shouting, the smell of fire and the metal on metal sound. Thats what was happening around us as everyone ran to take cover or ran towards city hall. Me and Nari knew we had to get there no matter the cost, i kept running i knew i couldnt stop or i was going to die. I looked up to the sky and saw nino, alya and adrian heading to whatever this was. We needed to hurry i looked at the building the guys were trying to help get people to safety and we ran past as quick as we could. We found tikki and sol, looking at each other we'd come back here later.  
"Fire on Sol" Nari said and opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, she just looked like walking fire.  
"Tikki Spots on!" i transformed and looked at her.  
"You join the others, ill try to take care of the fire and save whoever i can" i watched her as she took off running leaving small fire in her wake.  
I ran and join the others out side with this fight, i looked around i saw alya bleeding. Nino was trying to protect those who couldnt get away. Adrian was bleeding badly injured and still trying to hold off whatever this was.  
I took a deep breath and walked over i stood tall and ready to fight.  
"Have you found its weak spot?" i ask lowly  
" Alya did but when she went for it she got hurt. Ive been trying but i cant get close enough with out getting hit away." he said and glanced at me  
I knew what i had to do.  
" go get alya to nino ill distract it and try to get it." i looked at him "wheres the akuma located?"  
" its his heart." he looks away  
His heart huh? I guess this akuma is no longer human.  
I took off to it, its heart is out there in the open i know i have to just dive head first into the monster. I focused on it and ran faster. Come on faster. Faster. FASTER! I screamed to myself, i leapt towards it.  
It saw me as i grabbed its heart, i through it towards alya, nino and adrian. They looked at me with horror in their eyes as they screamed. The last thing i saw was adrian making a mad dash to me and Nari in a dress of fire walking towards me. She was leaving fire in her wake with a sword in hand made of fire.

Adrians POV

What i saw killed me inside i looked back towards mari and saw her get thrown into the nearest building and then into the road and beat, i saw Nari walking with an emotionless face. I saw something ive never seen on her face before, death this thing was not going to walk this earth any more. It hurt mari and now it must pay.  
She looked at me.  
"Get her and you get her to nino and make sure shes still alive." she looked back and kept walking.  
I took a deep breath and ran, i ran like ive never ran before. I WILL get to her i WILL save her, i got to her before it could land another punch, i grabbed her and ran back to nino and laid her on the ground.  
"Dont you dare die on me you hear.." i said in a whisper and looked her over, she had nothing broken but her getting hit like that knocked her out. I looked up and over at nari she stood in front of the monster. To say she looked like a goddess was an understatement. She was a god, i watched her drag the sword on the ground. She wasnt even looking up she took a deep breath and exhaled, she dashed she cut one arm off. Then the other knocked it to the floor and walked over to the heart she look down and picked it up and looked at the monster.  
you could hear her say.  
"You are no longer welcomed to walk this world monster, may they take mercy on your soul." she then dropped the heart onto the floor and it broke into thousands of shards, they looked like ash floating in the sky.  
I looked back at the monster as it screamed in pain and vanished into nothing, i looked back down at mari. She was breathing and looked to be asleep but i knew that wasnt the case, i picked her up and looked at them.  
"Where are you all staying ill carry her back." i kept looking at her in my arms, my heart broke. I knew if i didnt mess up she'd still be mine, with me and we'd probably be married and who knows maybe she'd be carrying my child.  
"This way." i heard Nari say as she led me to the hotel they were staying at.

Later at the hotel

We had all drop on transformation and each took turns showering changing and watching mari.  
"Adrian can you bath her, i mean she was with you." i heard Nari say from the floor.  
"Uh… sure" i picked her up and took her to the bathroom and started to wash her off.  
" you know in a way she still loves you." i heard tikki say  
"Whatever happened to /her/" i looked over at tikki  
"Apparently she just wanted to try and have a child with me so she could leave me and make me pay for child support, but as it turned out. She was never able to have children, so she left to live off her dad more." adrian said  
"Wow she really was greedy. But why'd you sleep with her." Tikki said  
"You know im not 100% sure myself." i said softly  
I took mari out of the tub and started drying her off.  
"Tikki and you go ask for some clothes for her?"  
"Sure!" she flew away  
"Are you really gonna tell them the truth of what she did?" i heard plagg ask  
"Im not even sure what happened plagg."

After i dressed her i laid her on the bed and laid next to her.  
"Good night everyone." nino and alya said and they turned off the light and fell asleep.  
"Good night." i said softly  
I laid there for a while.  
"I know what happened, and know what she did." i heard Nari say softly  
"And no tikki didnt tell me."  
I sighed "i dont even know how she did it." i paused "i searched everywhere as to where she could of gotten it but i couldnt find anything."  
"Thats the reason she cant have kids now you know." Nari said "the witch she got it from never told her."  
I sat up a little and look at mari.  
"Every potion has a side effect like medication, how i know this is because i use to make these type of things."  
She paused, no one really knew much about her. Not even her own family.  
"I was cast of the heavens because the people would prey to me and wish the bad on the others. I was known as the goddess of creation, i took upon loki's sons name after killing him for not listening to the gods. As such i was cursed by the gods to walk the earth for ever and to watch it mold and change. But one day…"  
She paused and took a deep breath.  
"One day everyone was cast out by an unknown force and they all became kwamis. They are what give us our powers. My job on this planet is to kill what cast out the gods" i saw her holding sol and petting her head as she looked out the window and what i saw in the reflection shocked me, there was a goddess with long color changing hair, color changing eyes and a brightness to her that her human form doesnt have.  
"My real name is…."

-

Until next time!  
I know i suck right xD and i bet none of you saw that coming lol  
Feel free to guess whats going to happen later in the story  
Im going to try and update more, but life came and like punched me in my face. That and streaming has taken up a lot of my time


	5. Chapter 5 Adrien side of the story

So no one is really confused i'll be doing some chapters in Adrien's pov so everyone knows both sides of this story and aren't completely lost sound good? (some of this is like one long flashback and I'll just list off some song names)

Honestly im not 100% sure what had happened at one moment i was meeting chloe for lunch to catch up the next thing i knew i was in bed with her. Marinette caught us, to be honest i think chloe set this all up. I was trying to get mari to look at me and at least speak to me but chloe just keeps making things worse and worse.

I was sitting in my office looking at what i have to be doing, so much modeling and photo shoots but you know anything to get rid of chloe. She's been all over me and trying to get me to sleep with her again. Its like shes trying to get knocked up by me, i decided that i was going to look up the NOVA tours and see where they're gonna be. I remember what she did to chloe clear as day.

-flashback-  
I watched her drop chloe and storm out with all of her stuff. I looked down at chloe.  
"You had that coming, im not even engaged to you." i said standing up and walking away  
"But you slept with me you love me!" she shouted at me  
"I loved mari not you! I've never loved you!" i shouted right back  
"You'll come crawling back, they always do" she said storming out and slamming the door shut.  
-end of flashback-

I changed my locks that day, i didnt need her crawling back into my bed while i slept and rapping me or some shit.  
I ended up moving because she somehow got into my house while i wasnt home, i had no idea what she wanted. She invited me out to dinner one day and me and plagg set up a plan to see what she was up to.

-Flash back to plagg and adrien planning-

They're driving  
"Plagg i'll say i need to use the restroom you stay hidden and watch what shes doing then you come and tell me" i spoke  
"What are you planning to do" he asked  
"If she's planning what i think she's planning, and thats getting knocked up by me. Then i'll play along by taking her to the clinic and have her tested for everything. Like to see if she can even have kids or not" i finished  
"Alright" was all plagg said as we pulled up to the restaurant  
-flashback end-  
We did just that, i went to use the bathroom i pulled out my phone to call a doctor friend and explained to her the situation.  
Chloe didnt know what was going to happen to her. And i was planning to keep it that way, she wants to try and ruin my life then i'll call her out on her own game.  
Plagg came in.  
"She just drank something and put something in your drink, whatever you do dont drink your soda ask for some water." he finished and flew into my shirt pocket.  
I walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the table and asked out waiter for some water.  
"How have you been?" i asked  
"What took you so long." she asked not to happy  
"I had to take a phone call." i said half true  
"About what." she asked like very annoyed, she was not to happy i wasnt drinking the soda.  
"That i have tomorrow off they didnt need me to come in to take my measurements." i said with a blank face.  
"Oh." she paused "what are you doing tomorrow."  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to go run an errand with me tomorrow." i stated  
"Sure!" she said a little to happy.  
-long 1st half of the flashback ended-  
She was caught in her web of lies once she saw where she was that day, but she acted like it was nothing thinking it was for me.  
I told her to go in and wait for me while i parked, honestly i never went in. they had to tie her down and got the tests out of her.  
Now here we are a few days later looking at the paper from the doctor in front of me, i was about to open it when i heard screaming and yelling coming from the hall.  
Great just what i need, i hid the paper in a secret compartment in my desk that no one knew of and only mari knew of, people use to try to steal her stuff all the time and try to pass it off as their own.  
As i placed it there i walked out i saw what looked like a fight about to being.  
"May i help you?" i said in a professional voice  
God i sounded like my father.  
"I'd like to speak to who's in charge here." the man said in a deep voice, he sounded very mad  
"That'd be me sir." i said my voice not changing at all.  
He scoffs.  
"YOU!?" he shouted  
"Yes sir, do you have a problem or not? Cause as you can see this is a place of business, not a shouting match." i stated looking blank face as ever  
"Where's the true person in charge." i sighed  
God people can be dumb sometimes, if he's not gonna tell me then we'll just go with plan b ignore him until he goes away. So i turned towards everyone.  
"Alright everyone time to go back to work." i said with a smile as everyone turned around and started walking away. I really dont have time for this guy, as i started walking away he didnt seem to get the hint and started shouting again.  
"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME TELL ME WHO'S IN CHARGE!" i hear him say  
Im losing my patience with this guy. I pulled out my phone and messaged gorilla to take this guy away from here and to let me father know what happened i messaged him explaining to him what went down.  
I stayed until i saw gorilla walk up and start dragging the guy away.  
I walked back into my office and decided to play some music, i turned on some NOVA and the first song i heard was 'i don't care'  
(A/N: im not gonna put the lyrics down but the song is i don't care 3 days grace)  
I sighed, since what happened between marinette and myself they've put out a lot of song like this.  
I reached for the letter and opened it and looked down.  
In bold letter it read, 'can not bare children; reason unknown'.  
Shocked i put it back down.  
"Plagg." i said  
"Yeah?"  
"How can she not have children if she's 100% healthy and theres an unknown reason for this?"  
"Well potions can cause something like this depending on the potion. From what i saw that night she tried to put something in your drink. I think that's what shes been using, if to much is used it can take a toll on the body. So for instance she cant have what she wants the most." he finished  
"How does one get these things?" i asked  
"Witches are one way, alchemists, learning. The list could go on. They are banned for a reason." he sat on my desk.  
"So how do we figure out where she's getting this stuff from." i looked at him  
"Hope she leads us there or drops her guard around you and snoop through her stuff."

I sighed and looked out the window.  
This was gonna be a headache, what i didnt know was that all my leads would be around where NOVA was touring.

-

Alright everyone what do you think of some of the story being told in his point of veiw? Do you like only knowing one side of the story or should I make another with just his side? Or should they just be in the story together? Let me know and if you have any ideas on what we should do with Chloe let me (this is an Mariadri story so they'll end up together one way or another ;D)


End file.
